Sakura And The Five Element Story
by teddybomber005
Summary: Two years after Eriol went back home. Sakura family konw she does magic and about Kero Sakura is now having weird dreams! What does this mean? Sakura will have to firght is she wants to live.
1. The First Dream

This story is set two years after Eriol went back home. Sakura is in her first year of middle school. Shaoran has come back to live with Sakura.(I liked the ending better in the manga then in the anime.) Toya and her Father know about Kero. Now Sakura has stared to get weird dreams again. What does this mean?  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"A test will fall upon you."said a soft voice in the distance."You and the four like you. She will come for you. You who have the same potential that she once possessed. She will come for you power and to stop you. She also will come to stop the four like you from helping." The voice got closer with each sentence. The darkness grew even darker." "You must choose to fight. However if you do not fight disaster will fall upon the world, and all that you know will be forever changed. The choice is yours."  
  
"Sakura,Sakura,Sakura,Sakura,Sakura,Sakura,Sakura,Sakura!!!!!!!"Yelled a new voice. The voice had a Osaka dialect to it. With every yell of the name the voice got louder and louder. "It's time to get up and turn of that alarm clock. It's giving me a headache To top that all of your going to be late for your meeting with the brat. GET UP!!!!!"  
A girl slowly pulled her the covers off of her face. She had hair that came down to her shoulder. Opening her eye she looked around the room. Her eyes were pools of forest green. As she was looking around her room she spotted a golden fuzz ball on the floor. The fuzz ball looked as if it had to pink cotton balls in it's plump ears. The turning to her side she picked the arlm clock up and turned it off. "Good morning Kero-chan." said Sakura with a sleepy voice.  
Looking up at the small sound of something other than the sound of bad J-pop songs from the clock. Kero now saw Sakura was up and looking at him. He slowly in a clam manner pulled the two pink cotton balls out of his plump ears. Taking a deep breath as he was fly over to were Sakura as sitting looking at him, and screamed "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT UP!!!!That damn J-pop song was driving me up the wall. To top that off now I have to watch you run around like a monster because your going to be late for your meeting with the brat!!!"  
"He's not a brat,"Sakura said in a daze "and you are right . I need to get ready ." Sakura got up and walked over to her closet to get dressed. Kero was watching Sakura take off her P-Js. He was sitting on Sakura pillow, wondering why he did not get a Sakura super punch for his comments about the brat and calling Sakura a monster. "Sakura are you ok? Your acting like yourself this morning. I mean when your are going to be late , you run all over the place like a monster destroying a city." Kero paused then said "I take it back your like that for anything you do...so something has to be bothering you." Kero said with a hit of no I going to get it.  
Sakura did not answer she just looked off in to space. She acted as if she did not even hear what Kero had to said. "Sakura?" Kero said with a little more concerned. Not answering to Kero, Sakura finished putting on a black sweat shirt and knee high socks, with a red mini skirt. She paused for a second then started to walk toward the door. Before she opened in she stopped. She stood there as if she was contaplacting something. "Kero do you know who the four just like me are?" Sakura said suddenly. "Oh never mind it noting, forget it.." Sakura opened the door and went down the stairs. Leaving Kero behind with a confused look on his face.  
"The four just like me? What in the world is she on? It can't be drugs can it?" Kero said. "OH what ever she not like that. Today is the day that I am going to beat Fighting Son-In-Laws Two. This time my Kero special combo will work!!!!! Then I can beat souppy high score!!!"  
As Sakura was walking down the stairs she stopped at the last stair. Thinking to her self it's just a dream. I should not let it bother me. I mean I have not had any premonition dreams in a long time. Not sense Eriol was here. But I have this weird feeling that something big is about to happen.' Smacking her cheeks and said outloud "Ok cheer up!!! Today I have a date!!! Can't let my self get down.!!!  
From around the a voice said" That's right everyone lover a happy monster!!!" 'I hate when he does that!' Sakura said to herself angrily. Walking around the cover into the kitchen a man was sitting at the table. The man had short brown hair and Northwest high school uniform on.  
"Good morning Toya," said with a pissed off voice" why are you in your uniform? It is a Sunday." "Well ..... we lost the game on Friday. So we got double practice." Toya said with a big heave of air. "Yukito was helping with that game. Does he have to go?" Sakura asked as she pulled out the chair, to sit down. "He going to come. We told him that he does not have to come. That he not on the team, so you know him. He going to come anyway. He said "It's ok, I was part of the team that day." But anyway you need to eat. Monsters need t o keep there strength up." said Toya with a laugh."TOYA!!!!! STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!" yelled Sakura.  
"What is all the noise about? said Fujitaka. "Daddy Toya being mean to me again." Sakura said with a pout. "He is only show how mush he love you . Which must be a lot." Fujitaka said. "Anyway Sakura you don't you have to go meet Shaoran at King Penguin Park today. You did say something about that." Fujitaka said.  
"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!! SHAORAN GOING TO KILL ME." Sakura yelled. Picking up her bag and run out the door. Toya got up to go to soccer practice. Toya was looking down the hallway when he saw a golden spot on the floor. As Toya got closer to the spot he saw that it was Kero, with a foot print on his big head. "Poor Kero. You have all the luck." Toya said softly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author Notes: Ok this is my first fanfiction!!! And now chapter one is all done. It took a long time to do too. When I frisk typed it up, my computer missed up my file. I don't really like to type. It takes me forever and a day to type anything. Chapter two is done, all I need to to is type it. Please review!!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. The First Meeting

Disclamimer: I don't own CCS. If I did do you think I would be writing Fanfiction about it?  
  
Warning: There is some bad Language and There may be some spoilers in there somewere.  
  
As the clock was ticking, Sakura knew time was running out. She only had 10 minutes to get to the park, or she would be late. 'Oh no I told Shaorun that I would be on time. He always gets bent out of shape went I am late. The last time we were going on a date he bet Yamazaki that I would be ten minutes late. It did not help he was right and later on that week I found out about the bet and got mad. I called Shaorun that night and we argued all night. Then Kero got so sick of hearing us go at it that he went down stairs and pulled out the phone cord. Keri thought that it was so funny. I hope he want be to mad. Damn my luck!!!' Sakura said as she was running.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Else was in a tree.  
In some tree close to King Penguin Park there sat a girl. "I can fell it the girl with the power of my old apprentice." The girl said. "I wonder if Hotaru found a host? I hope that this girl will not meet the same fate as many before her and the same fate as me. I need to watch over this one. She is the most important to my most important person." The girl said as she watched Sakura draw near.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to Sakura running  
Running as fast as she can Sakura looked at the watch to she how much time she had left. "ONLY TWO MINUTES LEFT!!!" Sakura said yelling. "Got to pick up the pace." Sakura started to run much faster. As she came around the corner she suddenly stopped. Breathing in and out Sakura felt as a very strong aura of magic that she had not felt before. "This aura is so strong. I have a bad feeling, this feeling of pain and fear. Sakura said in a weak voice. "Darkness leave this child alone." a soft voice called out. Looking up to see were the voice coming from Sakura saw a bird that looked like it was on fire slowly extinguishes it's self. After the bird was gone the pain of fear went away form Sakura. "Ok what was that feeling. That aura of magic made me fell so weird. And what was up with that bird who voice was that. Did Kero give me some drug?" Sakura said with a shocked and scared look on her face. Looking down at her clock she saw that she had was be five minutes late. "HOLY FUCK!! OUT OF TIME!!" Sakura yelled running around the corner completely forgetting about what just happen. ,As Sakura was running around the comer she run right into someone. Both Sakura and the person fell down right on the ground. "AHH.... OWE !!!" cried the person who fell on the ground. Getting herself up, Sakura knocked all of the dust off of her self. "I am so sorry. I was not looking were I was going." Sakura said holding out her hand to help the person up from the ground. Now looking down Sakura saw that the person was a girl. The girl took Sakura hand to help her self to get up. "It's ok I just got down from that tree you see there. I should have been more careful coming down," said the girl. Now both standing up, Sakura and the girl were looking at each other. Sakura saw that the girl was tall. She looks like she was the same age as Toya. Sakura saw that the girl was wearing a long skirt that was green. It was a layered skirt, that when from a dark green to a light green. With a black tank top that had a star with wings on it. This girl had long brown hair with amber eyes. Sakura stood there looking at her 'she reminds me of someone I know, but who?' "Are you going to stand there the hole day and check me out, or something?" asked the girl. "Oh no I am so sorry I did not mean to stare. You just remind me of someone I know." Sakura said with embarrassment. "Well I should. You know that person very well, Hell you like each other a lot. I have to go that person is probably mad that I left without him knowing. See you around Sakura." The girl said as she turned around and stared to walk away. 'How does she know my name?' Sakura thought to her self. "How do you know my name?" yelled Sakura. "I tell you some other time." The girl said playfully. "Oh by the way, before I forget, the person you are going to go meet. He is not going to be there, so slow down don't hit anyone else. It is not healthy to run around like that all the time. see you around later Sakura.," said the girl. Watching as the girl was walking away, Sakura sit there with a confused look on, her face. 'What in the world was that all about? How did she know my name? Someone I like a lot? Does she mean Shoran? I think there is something in the water. Or did Kero give me something with out telling me? Whatever I wonder how did she know I was in a hurry' Sakura thought to herself. Know looking down at her clock she saw that she was five minutes late. "OH NO I'M LATE!!!' Sakura said loudly.  
Sakura was now running again. However when she got to the front of the park entrance Sakura slowed down. 'I don't want to hit anyone else.' Sakura said to herself. "Now that I am at the park I headed to go over to the swings." Sakura said out loud. As Sakura got to the swings she saw that Shaorun was not there. You mean I ran all the !@#%$ way here and he is not here. I mean I'm ten minutes late." Sakura said with a lot of unhappiness in her voice. "But look on the good side I get to yell at him for ones." Walking up to one of the swing Sakura sat down in it, and she stared to remember that, that was the place were she told Shaorun that she told Yukito that I loved him. 'Shaorun was so nice. When I told him that I had no clue that he liked me. Now I fell bad that I told him that. Shaorun must have be a little jealous of Yukito.' She said to herself. "Now that I think about it she did remind me of Shaorun." Sakura said. Now clear of thoughts Sakura now just listened to the sounds of nature. As She was listening she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. 'That must be Shaorun now.' she said to herself.  
The footsteps stopped right behind Sakura. The persons hand cover Sakura's eyes. "Shaorun is that you who is covering my eyes?" Sakura asked as she touched the hands. The person behind Sakura started to behind down, and was near to Sakura ear. "Sakura, my love..... lets get married?" The person behind Sakura said. "WHAT!?!?!? Shaorun what are you saying? We are only in owner first year of middle school. We can't...not yet!!" Sakura said all of this with great shock, and falling off of the swing. She was flashing the person who was behind her. Sakura quickly covered her pink underwear with a white bow. Sakura who was know on was on the highest level of embarrasment was now looking up at a lighting person. "TOMOYO!?!?!? THAT IS NOT FUNNY!!!STOP LAUGHING!!! Sakura yelled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was laughing her ass off. "That was so funny. You should have seen the look on your face. It was so red. What would you have done if it was really had known who was behind you? He would have seen your underwear!!" Tomoyo said with great pleasure of Sakura face. Sakura (who was still red ^_^) said to Tomoyo "Well now that you have complete got me what are you doing here at the park?" Tomoyo who was pulling herself back together. "Well I got the strange phone call about 30 minutes ago," Tomoyo said. "It was from Shaorun of all people." "Why did he call you?" Sakura asked "Is he ok did something happen to him?" She asked with a very worried. "He is fine, he is fine. He did not get hit by a bus or anything like that. So clam down." Tomoyo said. "He called and told me to go and to tell you that he could not come to your date. And before you ask why he could not come and why did he not call me to tell me, I will tell you." Tomoyo said. Then she took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well he told me that something really important came up, and for me to go to Penguin Park to tell you he could not come. He also said that when he called over to your house no one answer the phone. That all he got was some weird noise, and that is what happen." Tomoyo finished. Sakura was looking down at her hand. 'Something more important then me? I wonder what It was' Sakura said to herself. "So there is something wrong with my phone?" Sakura asked. "Well I called over to your house and I did not hear the noise that Shaorun was talking about. But no one answered." Tomoyo answered her question. "Ok....." Sakura said in a small voice. "I...will...have to look...at it..when I get home." Sakura said.  
  
"Will you be ok?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura was looking up in to the sky. 'Why do I fell so badly about it? I know it had to be important for him not to some. But there is this feeling that I cannot sake. I have feeling of something bad it going to happen just like the other time. I can't tell Tomoyo she might get up set.' Sakura said inside "I will be ok. So is there anything you would like to do?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Sakura knew that, that question was a dumb one. "HEHEHEHE well I want to do," Tomoyo said as she was reaching in to her bag. She pulled out a video camera. "I want to film you in my new costumes. I made one last night. It is so cool!!!!" "That will be fun. Well Tomoyo I think we should get going. The two girls started to walk out of the park. They got to the cover where Sakura run into the girl who fell out of the tree. "Tomoyo you know when I was running to get to the park I run into some girl, she jumped out of the tree. She knew what my name was to and that she would see me around. I did not even know who she was." Sakura told Tomoyo. "That is weird. Maybe someone told her about you. You know how some people like to talk." Tomoyo answered. "Your may be right... however when I was near her she remind me of Shaorun. They had the same aura around her that Shaorun has." Sakura said. "Well it could be his sister. That would explain why she knew your name." Tomoyo suggested. "No I don't think so," Sakura said, "Because when we went to Hong Kong and we meet all of them. The girl I run into did not look like them at all. Her hair was more Shaoruns hair color. Also Meilin said that he only had four." "Well if she said 'I will see you around then you will she her. Then you can ask her how did she know." "That's right. That is why you are my best friend. OH she also told me that Shoarun is not going to be there... I wonder how she knew?" Sakura told Tomoyo. "Well ....."  
Tomoyo did not finish what she was going to say. "Sakura look at the lamp post... It's...It's..." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked. "What is going on? What is happening to that lamp post?" Sakura yelled. The lamppost was turning into little squares and falling up to the sky. "It's that bird from before. It's there on the lamppost." Sakura said. She had fear in her voice. However it was not just the lamppost everything was doing what the lamppost was doing. "I'm going to take you and fished what your master stared" A voice call to the girls. Sakura and Tomoyo started to sink in the ground. "What is happening? Sakura yelled in to a falling world. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: You think it took a long time. There has been a lot of stuff that has happen in this last month. First it took a long time to type. Then I went on a school trip to New York. That was fun. ^_^ Then I had issues with my bothers g/f. (GOD I DON'T LIKE HER) Also had to do stuff with friends and my boyfriend. My story should get a little fun. Now that all the little stuff is out of the way. And before I forget...Teri Pls write about my story not about what you would like to do. Did you all know that CLAMP is coming out with a new CCS manga/ It is Sakura and Shaorun older, and in the world of Clow or something like that. That is so cool. I want to read it!!! Pls review!!! Thank YOU for reading. 


	3. Sakura in Hotaru's Prison

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, the lucky bastards of CLAMP do, so now you can't sue me, and if you still want to sue me well....go on a head you wont get much. I am about poor and have no money. The money that I do get it to buy anime with.

Warning: Mild Language.

Sakura woke up on the ground from a light sleep. Lying on the ground Sakura looked around to see where she was. She saw that she was in a garden. It had a small river flowing by her feet, and Banzil trees that were the most beautiful ones she had ever seen. There was a small stone statue that looked like a home for spirits.

Now getting on her feet, Sakura looked up into the sky. She now noticed that it was very dark out.

"When did it become dark out? It was morning when I was with Tomoyo at the King Penguin Park... Oh Tomoyo! I forgot about the lamp post!" Sakura said. "I wonder where she is?" Sakura said out into the night sky.

_I feel as if I need to call out to her, but there is something inside me that's telling me not to. I think if I walk around that maybe I can find some answers. But is that safe to do? I have no clue were or what this place is._

"Oh who cares if it's safe or not? Tomoyo needs me." Sakura said, finally making up her mind. "But I wonder where I should start?"

Looking around, Sakura once again saw the small river.

"I guess I should follow it. Maybe I'll find Tomoyo or at least someone to tell me where I am."

Sakura started out on the river path. She had walked along this path for about twenty minutes. "Where the hell is someone?! I'm getting tired." Sakura said with a moan. When she finished saying that, there was a loud crack of thunder, and green lighting that followed it.

Sakura got up with a start and ran under a tree. "What the hell was that? I felt as if my heart was going to stop!." Then looking up into the night sky, Sakura felt a small drop of cold water hitting her forehead. Little by little more began to fall.

"Great, now it's raining. It can't get any worse than this."

Bending down, Sakura put her head between her knees and started to cry. The tears kept falling as did the rain. For a moment Sakura stopped crying and got up. "Damn this rain!" she yelled out before she reached into her T-shirt.

"_The Key which hides the powers of the Stars, Show your true form before me! I , Sakura, command you under our contract!_ _RELEASE!"_

However the star key didn't release. "What?! What's going on?"

Sakura was once again crouched down on the ground crying.

At the top of the tree, the one where Sakura was crying, a voice came to her. "How long can one girl cry for?"

"Who's there?" Sakura asked as she got up in shock.

"Look up, then you'll find me." The voice said.

Sakura did what the voice said. She saw it her great surprise there sitting in the tree was the girl that Sakura had ran into in the park. "It's you?! Who?! What?! When?! Why?!" Sakura asked with great confusion. "Well the who could be you, then the what is me here in this tree, the when is right now and the why could be the person who brought you two into this dimension prison." the girl said as she was trying to stay in the tree. Giving up she jumped down from the top. "I wish I could sit in trees as long as my little bro could, but other than that, does that answer your four questions?"

"Well I guess so..." Sakura said as her voice got louder. "But you know I have, a hundred more to ask you."

"Well first I think we need to get out of this world. It could get a liitle ugly her." The girl said.

"I can't leave Tomoyo here!! "Sakura cried out.

Bending her head down, and with a heave, Sakura heard the girl speak. "I didn't say now. I meant later, but we need to find her and haul our asses out of here, and find your friend before Hotaru does."

"Are you going to help me find her, and who is Hotaru?" Sakura asked.

"I will help you find her. However I will not tell you who Hotaru is now it is a long story. Just to tell you whatever you do and whatever happens, do not and I **MEAN** do not use your magic. I stopped you the first time it could have been bad if I did not stop you she would have come and take you for herself. I'm so glad that I stopped you, I don't know how I could ever tell little bro, and you could kiss finding your friend good-bye."the girl said as she pulled out something from under her skirt.

"You stopped me from summoning my seal? But how?" Sakura asked, even more confused.

"It's a level of magic that you may never get to." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, feeling her head throb from everything.

"Do you want to find your friend or not?" the girl yelled, making Sakura jump in shock. When she saw Sakura nod the girl took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Okay then just stop asking me questions will ya? I need to think." The girl said in a less but not by much of a yell. The object that she had puled out from her skirt was a thing that looked like a compass. Taking a long breath, Sakura watched mystified at the girl chanting.

"_I am the spirit of the earth. The power which I command show the spirit of nature inside the one I wish to find."_

The compass started to spin around and pointed to where the river was flowing.

"You know magic?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"Dear Sakura you are not the only magician in the world ." the girl answered. "Now lets begin. Follow the green light and don't stray too far behind, and if you use your magic I will kill you."

The two girls started to walk. The green light flowed up the river path. "I know you don't won't to hear anymore questions but... can I ask you what your name is?"

Smiling, the girl stopped and turned to look at Sakura. "I can answer that." She said. "Now the author can stop calling me 'that girl'. My name is Daneko."

"That's a weird name." Sakura said.

"You'd think so." Daneko said with a little chuckle.

"But I'm happy you told me." Sakura said.

"Well when you find your friend I'll answer your questions and tell you more about me as well." Daneko said as she wend under a branch.

"Okay you look like an interesting person." Sakura said as she followed Daneko's movements.

Daneko stopped abruptly. Sakura who wasn't paying any attention, ran into the back of Daneko.

"Sakura no matter what happens, don't use magic, and don't scream." Daneko said with stern urgency as she looked down at her compass. The green light had disappeared.

"What's going to happen now?" Sakura asked in a small whisper that was so quiet that you could barely hear it.

"Sakura you might see things that aren't real, so keep still and don't make any sudden movements." Daneko ordered as she turned around again to face Sakura. "When we walk up this hill we will be at Hotaru Prison. If we do have to use magic I will use mine. Hotaru can not use my magic as her power. So shall we begin to walk Sakura up this evil looking hill.?" Daneko asked.

Sakura nodded her head and began to follow Daneko up the hill in silence.

_I hate hills._ Daneko said

AN: It has been a long time since I updated, and if you read my story I feel really bad. Last time It took me so long to write my chapter was because I went with my class to New York, but this time I have been being a convention whore. I went to Otakon, Anime Weekend Atlanta, and Animazement. I have been very busy. They were a lot of fun. I cosplay as Kagome from Inuyasha, and I will tell you something being a school girl has have a lot of weird stuff associated with it. Like people asking to rub my feet. I think that man had a foot fetish. In the next chapter I will have more action in it . Well I hope to have my next chapter up sooner then the last one. I send out a special THANK YOU to my good buddy Yayoi Sakuma. She helped me edit and type this chapter. Like you already know I have issues will spelling and typing. Hopefully she will keeping on helping me. Thank you for reading I hoped you like it and please review. It will be helpful to hear your feed back.


End file.
